


Yes

by FuckYeahChilton



Series: How to deal with Sabriel feels [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe!Sam, M/M, Pretty much with much fluff and no sense, Sabriel - Freeform, Starting after the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: Gabriel is not dead. Just that no one knows, except Sam.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I should post this but I do it anyway :'D I can't stop thinking about my Gabe!Sam theory and needed to imagine Sam falling asleep with Gabe inside him (Damn it is so hard to write this without thinking something else XD) For Castielwinchestercas! <3

 

 

The party was over and everyone got sorted into rooms in the bunker to get some rest.  
“Are you okay?” Dean asked before Sam entered his room and he looked at him with questioning eyes. “I mean.. we lost Gabe..”  
“Yeah.” Sam smiled but not too much. “I’m okay.” he assured and wished his brother a good night, before he closed the door behind him.  
He changed his dirty clothes for something fresh and crawled under his blanket, still not able to stop smiling.  
He felt warm and light and wrapped his arms around his body before he closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting back to the day before they left for the apocalypse world.

***

_“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked, “You’re saying yes?”_  
 _“I trust you. So.. yes. I know you’re too weak to fight so.. if anything goes wrong.. and that’s your escape plan.. I’m in.”_  
 _“Concerning your history with angels possessing you…”_  
 _“Again. I trust you. You’re family, Gabriel. Maybe not to Dean, not yet... but to me and I am not losing you, okay?” Sam assured with a smile._  
 _“I’m the last who wants to make you feel being abused by an angel ever again, you know that, right?” Gabriel asked one last time and Sam nodded._  
 _“I know that. I know it will be different when it’s you.”_  
 _Gabriel tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that suppose to mean?”_  
 _Sam played it down with a laugh. “Just saying.”_

***

And he was right. It felt different. Allowing Gabriel to use him as a vessel to hide and heal wasn’t scary at all. While he couldn’t even remember Gadreel, while he used him, he felt Gabriel’s grace in every vein of his body.  
“Hey Gabe.. I don’t know if you can hear me but.. We’re going back to get your vessel.. It will be alright.. until then.. rest and heal, okay? And don’t worry about me.. Having you inside me feels actually pretty good.” he mumbled and felt his cheeks heat up by rethinking his choice of words. “That came out wrong!” he said hastily and felt a tingling sensation rushing through his body.  
“Are you ...laughing? Stop that!” Sam complained and felt it again. It made him laugh as well and he was happy. He knew the fight wasn’t over, but keeping Gabriel safe, having him as close as possible, it made him feel complete in a weird, unexpected way.  
Just now, without words, without seeing the Archangel’s face, he felt how Gabriel was really feeling about him. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt filled with love and though Gabriel was hiding inside him, he couldn’t hide that _from_ him.  
“You know what’s weird? Though I can’t see you.. I feel like… I see you. The real you..” Sam sighed and winced, because suddenly his arm felt numb, but it started moving. “Okay, that’s a bit creepy...” Sam said but watched his hand coming closer, cupping his cheek and caressing it gently.  
He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, enjoying the feeling though he hoped no one was coming in, because it must have looked so weird. Sam blacked out without even noticing it and when he opened his eyes again, there was a posted in his hand. His heartbeat started raising when he realized, that there was a simple heart drawn on the paper. A heart that said so much more than any words.  
“And I would say yes to this, too.” Sam said and curled up, closing his eyes. “Good night, Gabe..” he whispered with a smile and slowly drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 

 


End file.
